In Case of Emergency OneShot
by Deadwoodpecker
Summary: For those of you who have read In Case of Emergency, this is an outtake from one of the middle chapters. For those of you who have not... what are you waiting for? H/G ADULT.


After a particularly hard day of training -- Ginny didn't know _what_ had gotten into Gwenog, but whatever it was, Ginny'd like to remove it herself -- she found herself outside the door of the masseuse's domain. It was mandatory after a long practice. Gwenog might make them train hard and fast, but she didn't allow for the players to hurt themselves...

Or be too sore for the next day's training.

Glancing at her watch, Ginny pulled out her shirt, fanning it. Cool whorls of air swirled around her belly and back. Everywhere else was sticky. Knocking on the door, she pushed it open. "Hey, Amanda," she called, poking her head in.

But instead of the masseuse looking out under her grayish-brown fringe, her eyes almost immediately found Harry's bright green ones. "Hey, Harry," she said brightly, grinning. He smiled back at her.

"Hey, Gin," he said.

"What brings you here?" she asked, stepping into the room.

"Don't mind me," Amanda muttered just loud enough for Ginny to hear, waving her wand. Several bottles of different sizes and shapes zoomed off the shelves and onto the little stand next to the cushioned massage table. "I'm here too."

"I said hello," Ginny said, offended. But when Harry winked at her behind Amanda's back, Ginny had to bite back a laugh. It wasn't her fault that seeing Harry after a long day of training was more fun than seeing a masseuse. Without having to be told, she slipped behind the privacy screen, wondering how long Harry'd been here and if he planned on leaving.

_I hope he doesn't_, she thought. It had been a couple of days since they'd shagged in the shower room at the training facilities. And a round of the fast and the dirty seemed just the thing. Hoping to catch his interest and let him know her intentions, she lingered over undressing. Not enough so that Amanda would know she was basically performing a strip tease, but just enough so that (she hoped) his mouth would water a little.

Smiling to herself, she pulled down her trousers and knickers, stepping out of them. The low rumble of voices continued. Ginny pulled her hair out of its band, and shook it loose over her shoulders. If she hadn't known Harry so well, she wouldn't have noticed the way his voice caught on his last sentence. The screen was translucent at best; her shadow would be obvious to him.

"Almost ready," she called. Desire began to stir in her lower belly when she thought of what she wanted to do with him. Perhaps they could do it up against the wall again... she'd liked that. Or somewhere on the grounds, up against a tree, or anything at all.

"We're ready whenever you are," said Amanda, distracting her from her thoughts.

Deciding that she'd hesitated long enough, Ginny wrapped a fluffy white towel around herself, and stepped back around the screen. Unable to stop herself, she gave Harry an arch look. His lips were parted just a bit; as she watched, his tongue darted out to moisten them. Letting her gaze wander from his face to his groin and then back up, it was then her turn to wink.

Amanda, thankfully, didn't notice, but was bustling around the room. In an odd way, it reminded Ginny of her mum in the kitchen at the Burrow.

Ginny climbed up onto the table and, checking to make sure that Amanda had her back turned, gave Harry a glance over her shoulder and wagged her bum just a little. His chest rose and fell with a deep breath.

"You know," he said suddenly. "I think that I've watched enough," he said. His voice was very professional. "I know what all the different balms and ointments are supposed to look like. But I really think that I should know what they feel like. You know. I should try to memorize their texture... it would be frighteningly easy to smuggle in a poison, and make it look like what it's supposed to."

Ginny buried her head in the pillow, trying desperately not to laugh.

"You really think so?" Amanda asked, voice half suspicious, half fearful. On one hand, Harry was a bloke in the same room with a Harpy. On the other, he was an Auror tasked with keeping all of the Harpies safe. "Well..." she continued dubiously. "If you think you should..."

It seemed like only seconds later when the towel slowly lowered on her back, and then his warm hands were there, spreading balm and ointment with smooth strokes. He'd chosen a minty-scented ointment that was designed to seep into the muscles and relax them. His strong fingers dug into the sore areas, working out the knots.

Instead of relaxing her as it usually did, this massage was stimulating her. Her hips pressed into the table and she moaned when his fingers danced over a particularly sensitive spot. "That feels good," she sighed. Lower and lower his hands moved, until his thumbs caressed her lower back, and his palms swept over her sides.

She rolled her hips again, and for a breath, his hands stilled.

"Do you think she'll leave?" he asked in such a low voice that Ginny could barely hear him.

She shrugged. "Dunno," she mumbled into the pillow. It surprised her how responsive she was feeling even with someone else in the room. Every few moments, she moved her hips, or moaned. Her nipples were hard and she was moist. She pushed her bum up, surreptitiously she hoped, and was rewarded with a very soft curse from Harry.

And then he moved down to her legs. Sliding her right calf through both hands, lifting it, he made his way down to her foot.

"Er, I don't usually massage feet--"

"It's all right. I'll do it," Harry said, in a voice that brooked no argument. Another chuckle almost escaped Ginny.

What happened next could only be described as torture. Not that he wasn't skilled at what he was doing -- vaguely, Ginny wondered if he'd ever given a massage before -- but he was arousing her. She was almost tempted to move her hand down, and--

His hand slipped upward, stroking along her inner thigh. A breathy sigh escaped her, and she widened her legs, glad for the towel. One of his hands worked steadily at the back of her thigh, but the other made its gentle way closer and closer to exactly where she wanted it. The tip of his finger brushed against her curls, and suddenly her entire body felt stretched and tight.

Ginny took a deep breath, and pushed her bum up again, just a tiny bit. Slowly and softly, two of his fingers tickled at her swollen folds, hopefully hidden by the towel. _Harry wouldn't finger you in full view of someone else_, she told herself. And she could tell that he wasn't trying to push her toward an orgasm, he'd barely even brushed her clitoris.

He was just toying with her.

_You'd better not start something you aren't going to finish, Potter,_ she told him sternly, silently. But he appeared to know exactly what he was starting; his movements became less playful and more assured. Spreading the moisture around (albeit more carefully than usual), he slid two fingers inside her, and his thumb found her clitoris. _Yesssssss._

Harry found a steady, maddening rhythm. Ginny had no clue how much time had passed, except that with every stroke, she was wanting to writhe. It took all her effort not to moan out loud. It made it somehow worse that Harry's other hand was continuing to be so smooth; the motions would have been professional, almost perfunctory, had his palm not been slippery with sweat.

A throat cleared.

_Damn._

"I'm going to - er - go... do something," Amanda said. "I'll be back in twenty minutes," she added sternly. There was a flurry of motion, the sound of a door opening and closing, and Ginny sighed with relief, pressing back against his fingers.

They were finally alone.

"Thank Merlin," Harry said. His fingers withdrew from her body, and she heard his pants unzip, and clothing hitting the floor.

"Hurry," she ordered.

He chuckled, though it had a raspy, breathless quality that told her he was almost as aroused as she was. Instead of waiting for him, she reached under her body and found her own clit, swollen and throbbing. Harry didn't keep her waiting for long; he took a moment to position a pillow under her hips, and then he was on the table with her, his erection stroking her bum.

But he didn't seem to want to play games.

They both groaned as the head of his penis found her entrance. After a few strokes and a very small hesitation as he positioned his hips, he pushed into her fully.

"_Mmmm,_" said Ginny, once she was filled to the hilt. Her internal muscles clenched around him, and she could feel the whoosh of his breath on the back of her neck.

He did not waste time trying to prolong things, but he pushed into her and pulled out with a steady rhythm that had her writhing beneath him, pushing herself up against the pillow. His arm circled around her waist, lifting her hips higher, even as he pumped into her, hard and fast.

"So – good," he mumbled.

"Uh huh," Ginny agreed. "_Harder,_" she ordered. Finally turning her head to the side, she reached up and pushed the sweaty hair out of her face. He chuckled briefly, leaned closer against her back, and gave her what she wanted.

The new rhythm and speed was exactly what she needed to finish the climb toward her climax. His movements became erratic, and his pants for breath ended with a groan. Ginny focused on the feeling of his penis sliding in and out of her, the way his balls kept brushing against her sensitive flesh…

Harry jerked against her, and heat pooled inside her as he finished, and the slickness, and Harry's sudden weight on top of her, pushed her over the edge. Pleasure hit her then, as he pumped a few more times into her, and she moaned, eyes squeezed tightly closed.

"_That_ was great," Harry said happily, against her neck.

"Yes, it was," mumbled Ginny. An uncomfortable thought made her glance up at the door. _How long were we been going at it?_ "Better get up," she told him. "Amanda's probably waiting outside the door, giving us time to finish."

**Author's Note: **_As some of you may have noticed from the summary, this is an outtake from a story not my own. Mel graciously allowed me to play in her sandbox, and think of my own puffy situations her version of Harry and Ginny._

_Also, for those of you who have read Yellow Submarine, and are curious as to where the epilogue is... it's coming! A bit of it has been written, and I've also decided that the story itself needs a few more chapters. Enjoy!_

**Clever little pirates, eh? You've found the next clue. I may have to add ye to me pirate crew. Now I'll be making the next one even harder to find. Because, after all, It All Started With A... Hmm. That makes me hungry. Maybe I can scrounge up something to eat in the galley.**


End file.
